


A Hot Day in Hell

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hair-pulling, Hot SS4 Monkey Lovin', Illustrated, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not as Explicit as the Fanfic, Other, SSJ4, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: My dear friend made an awesome smutty fanfic to thank me for a smutty fanfic I'm writing for her and I made this to thank her for writing the smutty fanfic she wrote to thank me for the smutty fanfic I'm writing for her O_O'Say that 5 times fast....ssj4 Goku and ssj4 Vegeta have their way with a certain long haired beauty <3





	A Hot Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenronprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/gifts).



> THANK YOU Shenronprincess for that amazing fic. It really did a number on me and I shall add no more details XD
> 
> Enjoy ^^

You can read her fanfic here -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11029827/chapters/24583047  
plz read the tags ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PYC-art for the constructive criticism, fixed Goku's stupid face and them nipples. I hope now the anatomy is less fucked XDDDD


End file.
